Little Red Riding Hood Parody
by quillie
Summary: Tirai panggung dibuka, menampilkan the Tomato Gank yang memperagakan sebuah parodi dodol dari fiksi Little Red Riding Hood. Tertarik untuk menyimak? /OOC stadium akhir/ending gak mutu.


...

...

...

Lhoh?

...

Kertas absensi gue mana, yak?

... *grepe-grepe saku celana*

Oh! Ini dia!  
>...<p>

Eh? Apa? Udah dimulai? SUMFEH LO DEMI APA UDAH MULAI?

Ahem. Oke. Halo hadirin wal hadirot! Jumpa lagi dengan authoress somplak binti kolot di panggung parodi fiksi **Little Red Riding Hood**! Nah, karena ini parodi, gue tegasin kalau semua yang ada disini **bukan punya gue**. Mulai dari judul, karakter, sampai alur cerita ini bukan punya gue. Melas, ye? Ho'oh. Kalaupun seandainya Om **Hidekaz Himaruya **bisa bahasa Indonesia dan baca ini, dia gak bakal kenal sama karakternya. Gue hancurin soalnya! Bahahaha... Jadi, kalau nggak berminat nonton (baca, red) parodi ini, silahkan tekan tombol _Back _sekarang.

Sebelum dramanya dimulai, kita panggil aktor dan aktris dalam cerita ini terlebih dahulu. _Drumroll, please..._

Bellek sebagai Kerudung Merah!

Tiba-tiba sebuah sepatu _flat _se-_flat _hidung gue nemplok dengan indahnya di hidung _flat _gue. Mak, gini caranya Voldemort kalah pesek sama gue! Woy, Bellek, apa-apaan, nih? Gue potong juga gaji lo!

"Salah elu ngatain gue belek! Lu pikir gue belekan apa?" protes Bellek sambil ngusep-ngusep mata. Cuih, dia sendiri ngerasa gitu, kok. "Nama gue tuh, Bella, Be-E-El-El-A! Makan tuh sepatu!"

_Sorry_ ye, mending gue makan scone sepuluh biji daripada makan sepatu lo.

Dan sebelum dia maki-maki gue, kita langsung saja. Lovino sebagai nenek gahoelz!

"Jambuu~ Janji-janjimu janji busuk~" Lovino, lengkap dengan daster _pink_, _shower cap pink_, kacamata hitam, _earphone_, dan senapan, naik ke atas panggung sambil nyanyi-nyanyi geje. Gue bilang juga apa, nih nenek atu emang gahoelz abiz.

Aktor selanjutnya yang gak kalah penting, Mas Neth sebagai Serigala!

Dan penampakan seorang mas-mas nungging di atas panggung membuat penonton terkesima, saudara-saudara! Mak, ini mana pantat, mana kepala?

"G-gu-gue... men—"

"UAPA? Lu menstruasi, Neth? Lu udah baligh, hah? Lovi, ntar bantuin gue masak bubur merah ye, buat syukuran!" cerocos Bella seenak idung.

"Jambuu~ janji-janjimu janji busuk~" Lovino tetep nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas. Bang, _say no to _galau, Bang! _Move on_, dong! Gue cipok juga lu lama-lama. *disorakin penonton*

"Menstruasi udel ente bolong! Gue mencret-mencret tau, gara-gara overdosis tomat! Ajegile tuh sih Anton bisa makan sekeranjang. Mana keranjangnya di makan sekalian lagi!" sahut Mas Neth.

Nah, karena sudah disebut Mas Neth, mari kita sambut pemburu rakus kita, Anton!

"Aku~ masih disini~ untuk setia~" Suara Abang Anton yang sekseh dunia akhirat terdengar. Para penonton yang juga _fangirls _tewas di tempat karena pendarahan lebay di hidung dengan sangat nggak _awesome._

Nton, gue juga pengen ngeraep elu deh, Nton.

Ahem. Jaga _image_. Sebelum gue, narator _awesome _gak dibayar ini meleleh dan bubaran dramanya, mari kita lanjut ke inti cerita.

Tutup tirainya!

.

Dahulu kala, di sebuah desa nehi yang nyungsep di antara hutan nehi-nehi, hidup seorang gadis yang selalu memakai tudung berwarna merah. Entah apa maksud dari tudung yang berwarna mencolok tersebut. Apakah emaknya pensiunan matador yang kere? Ataukah bapaknya mantan penari flamenco yang demen makan pete? Nggak nyambung, eh? Abaikan wae.

"_Waffle _coklat, _cake _coklat, Baygon, lilin buat _waxing_, hm ... yak! Komplit!" seru sang gadis berkerudung merah sembari melihat-lihat kotak pikniknya lagi untuk mengecek semuanya.

"Nyaaak~! Aye berangkat ye~ Assalamu'alaikum!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang emak, ia berjalan keluar rumah, berniat mengantarkan barang-barang nehi di atas ke rumah neneknya. Kerudung Merah anak yang baik, udah berangkat sebelum disuruh. Yah, itu sih, karena ada niatan lain selain nganter camilan neneknya yang gahoel gewla tingkat dewa itu.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan, sebuntut serigala jadi-jadian menghampirinya. Sambil meruncingkan jambulnya, sang serigala berkata, "Neng, dilihat dari baju eneng, bapak eneng suka main api ya, jadi suka warna merah gitu?"

"Kok tau, Bang?"

"Soalnya eneng sudah membakar hati abang dengan api asmara. Eaa, serrr~"

"Elu serigala apa pemenang Raja Gombal?" tanya Kerudung Merah sinis.

"Gue ambil itu sebagai pujian, Nona Manis," jawab Serigala sambil ngusep kepala sok keren. "Kenalin, gue Neth Van Java. Serigala pertama yang menang Raja Gombal."

"Nama lo kayak acara tipi, deh. Baidewei eniwei baswei, ngapain lo disini?" tanya Kerudung Merah heran. Kok bisa-bisanya ada serigala bling-bling hobi ngegombal ngegembel di tengah hutan nehi-nehi begini?

... habitat serigala pan, emang di hutan.

"Gue? Gue abis kabur dari pemburu gila tomat tadi gara-gara pup di atas tomatnya. Salah sendiri naruh keranjang di WC gue," jawab Neth enteng, seenteng perutnya sekarang.

"Lu punya WC permanen?" Sang Kerudung Merah rupanya belum percaya kalau serigala yang ditemuinya ini emang serigala spesies langka. Udah bling-bing, hobi gombalin anak kecil, rambutnya jigrak, idup lagi!

"Punya, dong! Di deket pohon ek. Cari yang paling asoy baunya, itu punya gue. Alasan lain kenapa gue jadiin itu pohon WC, soalnya bentuk jamaknya ek itu ek-ek (baca: e'e' [pakai _apostrophe_, bukan k])," jelas Neth sampe ke mana-mana.

"Oke, itu maksa abis," komentar Kerudung Merah dan penonton serempak.

"Eh, Neng, eneng punya makanan gak? Abang laper, nih," kata Serigala jadi-jadian tersebut, berusaha ngintip kotak piknik Kerudung Merah. "Wah, ada _waffle_! Buat abang aja, ya?"

"Enak aja! BoNyok gue sampe patah tulang gara-gara banting tulang demi ngasih nih camilan ke nenek gue, tau!" tolak Kerudung Merah cepat.

"... boNyok lu lulus esde kagak, sih? Banting tulang kan, bukan berarti dibanting beneran tulangnya," komentar Serigala _sweat-drop_.

"Terserah lah. Gue udah telat. Bisa-bisa nenek gue nyekokin gue granat ntar," jawab sang Kerudung Merah, kemudian langsung berlari pergi.

Tinggal Neth, sang Serigala kece yang masih eksis di panggung. Tiba-tiba ia menjentikkan jarinya tanda ia mendapat ide dari akal bulusnya. Jika anda bertanya-tanya apakah Neth adalah sebuntut serigala atau sebiji bulus, tanyakan pada petugas suaka marga satwa terdekat.

"Kepada siapa kita bertanya jika tidak tahu jalan?"

Tunggu, _line _ini kan ...

"Kepada Peta! Benar!" sorak Neth girang.

Mak, kurang gendeng opo maneh iki?

"Katakan, 'Peta!'!" Neth tetap nyerocos. "Lebih keras! Katakan 'Peta!'! Katakan 'Peta!'!"

Sontak, sebuah gulungan kertas melopat keluar dari tas ransel mungil berwarna ungu di punggung Neth. Sang gulungan aneh bin ajaib itu lompat-lompat kayak tante-tante fujoshi abis dapet skandal.

"Aku Peta~ aku Peta~ aku Peta~ aku Peta~ aku Peta~ aku Peta~ aku PETA~!"

Bubar, woy, bubar! Gue gak dibayar buat ini! Lanjut ke _scene _berikutnya! Tutup tirainya!

.

Sementara itu, sang Kerudung Merah tetap pergi ke rumah neneknya. Kali ini agak tergesa-gesa mengingat neneknya rada sensi. Telat sedikit, habislah dia jadi _topping _pizza.

"Mbak, Mbak," panggil seseorang. Kerudung Merah celingukan mencari sumber suara. Kemudian seorang pria muncul dari semak-semak sambil nyengir geje.

"Opo kon? Senggol, bacok!" ucap Kerudung Merah sadis dengan logat suroboyoan.

"Bapaknya si Mbak demen main api, ya?" tanya laki-laki longor di depannya. Ancaman Kerudung Merah kayaknya nggak ngefek, tuh.

"Haduuuh! Om! Udah deh, gombalnya! Saya lagi buru-buru, nih!" jawab Kerudung Merah malas. "Iya. Bapak saya suka main api. Kenapa? Saya sudah membakar hati Om dengan api asmara, gitu?"

"GeeR! Kagak! Tuh, rumah lo kebakaran! Ke sono kan, rumah lo?" sahut laki-laki berpakaian a la pemburu itu sambil nunjuk asap hitam yang mengepul di udara.

"Kok arahnya ke arah rumah gue, ya? Apa jangan-jangan emang rumah gue? Yaaah, terus mami-papi gue gimana, dong?" tanya Kerudung Merah mewek. Gaya lo sok gedongan abis, men! Manggil enyak-babeh aja, sok mami-papi.

"Diem lu, Narator! Wong di skripnya emang gitu, kok!" kata Kerudung Merah gak mau kalah.

Ya, ya, ya, terserah lah. Lanjut!

"Nih narator lama-lama rese juga, ya. Gua sumpahin keselek tomat sampe mampus lu!" kutuk Kerudung Merah geregetan.

"Eh, Mbak, liat serigala jigrak gak tadi?" tanya Pemburu kembali ke benang merah.

"Jigrak rambutnya apa jigrak giginya?" tanya Kerudung Merah balik.

"Dua-duanya. Itu lho, yang pake jaket kulit tapi gendong ransel kecil ungu. Pernah liat?" tanya Pemburu ganteng tapi longor itu. "Dendam gue sama tuh serigala. Masa tomat cantik-cantik, enak-enak di-pup-in sama dia? Kalo mbak jadi tomatnya sakit gak, sih, Mbak? Sakit kan, ya? Aku yo lara ati Mbak, di-pup-in gitu."

Kerudung Merah menepuk-nepuk pundak Pemburu yang diam-diam medhok itu penuh prihatin. Bukan prihatin soal tomatnya, tapi soal kebegoannya yang tingkat dewanya para dewa itu. Tomat aja diperlakuin kayak pacar.

"Sabar ya, Om. Semuanya indah pada waktunya," nasihat Kerudung Merah sok bijak.

"Jangan panggil Om, dong! Tua amat!" protes sang Pemburu, manyun. "Gue masih umur 25, Mbak! Panggil gue Aa Ganteng," lanjut Pemburu sambil menaikkan kerah kemejanya sok kece. Tuhan, kenapa pada narsis semua gini? Ketularan cak Alpret? Atau ketularan mbah Gilbret?

"Aa Gangguan Tenggrokan, maksudnya?" ejek Kerudung Merah. "Udah ah, gue cabut dulu. Nenek gue ngamuk nih pasti. Dah, Om!"

Tirai ditutup. Harap tunggu sebentar, kami sedang mengganti _setting_.

.

Setibanya di rumah nenek, Kerudung Merah mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali.

"Neneeeek~ Kerudung Merah dateng, nih~" panggil Kerudung Merah dengan suara super cemprengnya.

"Masuk," jawab sebuah suara dari dalam rumah.

Kerudung Merah memutar kenop pintu rumah sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa neneknya tidak segalak biasanya. Biasanya sih, neneknya yang garong—eh, garang itu langsung teriak, 'EMANG GUE SEBASTIAN APA? BUKA SENDIRI SONO!' dan diikuti dengan pisuhannya yang seabrek itu. Bayangkan kalau nenek anda sesangar Nek Lovi...

Dan (jangan) bayangkan Sebastian dari Black Butler pake daster _pink_, dan _shower cap pink_.

"Nek, aku bawain lilin nih. Bulu ketek sama bulu betis nenek pasti udah rimbun kayak hutan hujan tropis," kata Kerudung Merah begitu masuk rumah. Ia mencari-cari dimana gerangan neneknya berada. "Sama ada _waffle_, lho. _Cake _juga ada. Nenek dimana, sih?"

"Nenek di sini," jawab suara itu lagi. Kerudung Merah pun menghampiri neneknya yang ternyata ada di kamar, sedang membungkus diri dengan selimut.

"Nenek sakit?" tanya Kerudung Merah.

"Ho'oh," jawab Nenek singkat.

"Nenek mau _waffle_?_ Cake- _nya aku taruh di kulkas aja ya~" tawar si Kerudung Merah.

"Ho'oh."

Kerudung Merah izin ke dapur sebentar untuk menaruh cake di kulkas. Setelah selesai, ia kembali ke kamar neneknya dan mengeluarkan sepiring _waffle _dari kotak piknik. Ia menyuguhkannya ke nenek. "Nih, Nek, makan yang banyak ya~"

Nenek langsung merampas piring itu dan memakannya buru-buru. Si Kerudung Merah _jaw-drop_. Bukan, bukan gara-gara kaget neneknya langsung mau dan makan dengan lahap (biasanya dia dengan tsundere-nya bakal bilang, '_Sorry_, lagi gak pengen muntah'), tapi karena yang muncul bukan wajah sang nenek bebas keriput itu. Yang muncul ternyata si...

"Neth! Bego! _Waffle_-nya udah gue racunin, tau!" seru Kerudung Merah panik.

"EKH?"

Itulah satu kata terakhir dari Neth Van Java, sang serigala pertama yang menang Raja Gombal. Tak lama kemudian, hujan pun menangis. Dan Anang Hermansyah pun ikut menggalau.

Ya, maksud terselubung kenapa Kerudung Merah mau mengantarkan camilan neneknya karena dia ingin mencabut nyawa sang nenek, supaya orang tuanya yang udah seret cari uang tidak harus memberi nenek camilan wajib tiap minggu. _Plus_,dia tidak harus repot-repot membuat dan mengantar camilan tersebut.

Dan Neth merusak semuanya. Saking kepenginnya ia akan _waffle_-coklat-ajib-tapi-bikin-mati, dia sampai rela bertanya pada Peta, mendahului Kerudung Merah datang ke rumah Nenek, dan menyamar sebagai Nenek. Salut gue sama perjuangan elu, Neth. *ngelap ingus*

Lalu, di mana sebenarnya sang nenek super-zuper galak itu?

Kerudung Merah yang panik karena salah target langsung berlari keluar dari kamar neneknya, meninggalkan Neth tewas dengan sangat nggak elit di sana. Belum selesai rasa kagetnya, Kerudung Merah melihat neneknya jatuh mati di depan kulkas dengan sepotong _cake _di tangannya. Rupanya neneknya sedang mencicipi _cake _yang ditaruhnya di kulkas. Nahas sekali nasibmu, wahai nenek gaul.

"... gue baru inget kalo gue pake adonan _waffle _buat bikin _cake_," gumam Kerudung Merah antara _shock_, bingung, dan senang.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Seorang laki-laki yang ditemuinya di jalan melenggang dengan santainya ke dalam rumah lewat pintu belakang.

"Lovi sayaaaang~ Aa Ganteng dateng nih," ucap si Pemburu riang, kelewat riang malah.

"... dan gue baru tau kalo nenek gue demen berondong," gumam Kerudung Merah pelan, antara _shock_, pengin ketawa, dan pengin jedukin kepala.

Sang Pemburu terkejut bukan kepalang melihat kekasihnya (ya, _kekasihnya_) mampus keracunan. Ia berlari menghampiri mayat Nenek dengan bercucuran air mata dan berkata dengan mellow, "Loviii~ Oh, Loviii~ Hati ku teriris~ cinta matiku kan pergi~"

Anang Hermansyah lagi-lagi ikut menggalau.

Si Pemburu menatap tajam Kerudung Merah yang masih mematung di sana, menonton telenovela murahan tadi. "Kenapa, Esmeralda, kenapa? Kenapa kau berbuat begini pada Loviku tercinta?"

"Om, Om—"

"Ah, sudah cukup, Esmeralda! Aku tak mau mendengar apa pun darimu! Aku tak kuat jika harus menanggung ini semua, hiks..."

"Om! Udahan deh, telenovelanya! Geli tau liatnya," protes Kerudung Merah kesal. "Lagian nama gue tuh, Kerudung Merah, bukan Esmeralda, tau! Heran gue, kenapa banyak banget yang suka ganti nama gue."

Ape lo lirik-lirik gue?

Ahem. Jadi, Pemburu yang memang sudah galau ini malah tambah kesal diejek seperti itu. Dasar dia labil, ia meraih senapannya dan mengokangnya. "Mati saja kau, Esmeralda!"

DOR!

Belum sempat si Kerudung Merah berwasiat, sebuah peluru sudah bersarang di tubuhnya, meninggalkan jejak-jejak merah di kerudungnya yang merah. Anang Hermansyah yang hobi menggalau pun ikut menggalau dengan senang hati.

Tiba-tiba perut sang Pemburu bergetar heboh, pertanda dia lapar. Ia memang belum makan sejak tadi. Tomatnya sudah dijadikan tempat buang hajat Neth, ingat? Dan begitu melihat sepotong _cake _coklat yang kelihatan enak di tangan Nenek, ia mengambilnya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Minta ya, Lovi~" ucap Pemburu—masih sempet-sempetnya—ceria.

Dan lagi, Anang Her—

"Capek woy, galau mulu!" protes Mas Anang Hermansyah.

Hah, ya sudahlah. Intinya empat-empatnya mati dengan teramat sangat nggak elit. Neth keracunan, Nenek keracunan, Kerudung Merah tertembak, dan Pemburu juga keracunan. Oh, satu lagi. Narator juga mati ketawa garing nonton (baca, red) drama parodi ini.

Demikian akhir dari drama parodi nggak jelas ini. Jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mohon maaf. Dan terima kasih sudah mau menonton (membaca, red) sampai akhir.

Dan akhirnya, tirai panggung ditutup untuk selama-lamanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Pesan Moral (yang lucunya memang ada) :<strong>

Pertama, dalam kasus Kerudung Merah, kalau disuruh teh, yang ikhlas atuh, Neng. Dan jangan pernah berniat, apalagi benar-benar membunuh orang. Dosa, Nak. #ustadzahmode

Kedua, dalam kasus Neth si Serigala, jangan pernah nipu orang apa pun yang terjadi. Ntar keracunan _waffle_, lagi (?).

Ketiga, dalam kasus Nenek, jadi orang yang guna dikit, kek. Jangan sukanya ngerepotin orang. Walaupun wajar kalo nenek perlu bantuan buat ini-itu. Tapi, apakah para pembaca sekalian sudah nenek-nenek? Aktornya aja masih umur 23. -_-

Keempat, dalam kasus Pemburu, kalau kebodohan bisa membunuh diri sendiri, masih mau males-malesan belajar? Dan kalau galau, jangan bunuh diri atau bunuh orang ya ._. #gakpenting

Okeh? Okeh? :D

* * *

><p><strong>Behind the Scene :<strong>

Terinspirasi drama bahasa Inggris tahun lalu. Authoress dan kawan-kawan memang menampilkan parodi Little Red Riding Hood, dan endingnya emang ngambil dari skrip drama tahun lalu. Jadi ya, semuanya mati gitu.

**Prussia: **"WOY KREDIT! LO UDAH NYEBUT _AWESOME _DUA KALI! MANA MANGGIL GUE MBAH GILBRET LAGI!"

Ngok. Pelit amat, Bang. -_-

Sutralah. Gimana menurut readers sekalian? Ada kritik? Saran? Opini? Review? Thanks!


End file.
